According to You
by Larsie0316
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a part of the "popular group" in school, has lovable parents, her own fan club, and a stunning boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong! MxN HxR and some AxY -Rated T Just in Case-
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning!

According to You 

by Larsie0316

* * *

Summery:

Mikan Sakura is apart of the "popular group" in school, has lovable parents, her own fan club, and a stunning boyfriend.  
When I new boy moves in next door though and ultimately her class will she be able to stay in the  
"popular group" _or will things turn out for the worst? Better? MxN HxR and some AxY  
~Rated T Just in case!~  
_

* * *

Disclaimers: 

1) I do not own the anime/manga Gakuen Alice in any way, shape, or form.  
So obviously I don't own the characters,  
Except the ones I make up for the sake of the story.

2) Also I don't own the song "According To You" to which this story is based around,  
Even if I did, which I don't, I Highly doubt that I would be writing this anyway.  
Do you?

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Morning!

* * *

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Be-Thunk!

"Ughhhh…" I moaned dropping my hand from my alarm clock. I slowly sat up in bed and stretched my arms out, slowly awaking from my deep slumber. Finally I lazily opened my hazel eyes, looked around my room, and smiled at my pet Mazeru (which means "To Mix" or "Mix" in Japanese) a brown and white tabby cat.

"Good morning Mazeru!" I reached out to his head and stroked it gently. He lazily looked at me and then went back to sleep. "You lazy cat." I laughed as I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom to get ready for school.

Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm a 5'5, longhaired brunette, 16-year-old teenage girl that is in her 2nd year at Alice Academy. I'm Vice-President in my class's student council and I'm apart of almost every sport in my school. I know just about everyone in my grade, with some others just outside of it. My friends would describe me as a happy yet stern (when I have to be), friendly, smart, athletic, person with a great personality and smile. I have my own fan club, which still weirds me out a little, but I'm okay with them now. Oh! And did I mention that I'm apart of the most popular, cool, and trendy group of students at my school! It happened last year, my 1st year here. The seniors, at the time, saw what I was like and said that I qualified to be in their "group". I was ecstatic about it because I had just transferred to Alice Academy in the middle of the school year from my previous school. At the time it just so happened that both my parents jobs required them to live in Tokyo, so we had to move. I was really angry about moving at the time because I had to leave in the middle of the school year, meaning I would have to leave all my friends. At first it was really awkward being the "new kid" at school, I had no friends, no one to eat with at lunch, no one to even call if I had trouble with my homework, but then, like I said, I ended up joining the "popular group" which opened up a whole new world to me. I suddenly had a bunch of friends and fans, I became more outgoing, my grades were improving, I met my very money oriented/unemotional best friend Hotaru Imai, and eventually met my current boyfriend of 1 year, Kei Watanabe.

After the regular morning bathroom routines I walked out of the bathroom with my uniform on, my hair down but having some of it clipped to the back of my head and walked towards my window to open the curtains.

"Today's going to be a good day." I said to no one in particular, admiring at how lovely it looked outside. (Little did I know that today would _totally_ not be a good day.) After admiring the outside world I said goodbye to Mazeru and walked out of my room with my school bag.

"Good morning Mom!" I said walking down stairs to see my mom putting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Mikan." she said placing the last dish on the table while I kissed her cheek.

Yuka Sakura, she's not just my wonderful and beautiful mother, but also one of my best friends. I tell her _everything_…well maybe not _everything_ but pretty close. She's 5'5 like me, but has short light brown hair. At first sight of my mom you would think "Oh, what a petite, delicate woman." When _actually_ my mom is badass! When my mom was in high school she was apart of this really admired group that were total jocks. She was great at all types of sports, but her favorite/best one was karate. She could, and still can, beat up a guy twice her size! She's probably where I got all my athletic skills and looks from. She currently works as a fashion designer at her own little shop called "Sakura Clothes" which is wear I get almost all my clothes, dresses, and other assorted things. She wanted to move to Tokyo so that her store could gain more attention and customers.

"Where's Dad?" I wondered while I sat down.

"He should be coming down any second now." She said removing her apron and sitting down.

"GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL FAMILY!" I heard my dad yell as he entered the dinning room kissing my mom and me.

Izumi Sakura my very…_enthusiastic_ father. My dad and me aren't as close as my mom and me but nonetheless we share a special bond. We always crack jokes between each other, mom doesn't always get some of our jokes…heck even some of my friends don't get some of them, but me and him still find it hilarious. He has short sandy colored hair and is 5'11. He currently works as a college professor at Tokyo University after being transferred from his old university. They transferred him to Tokyo U. because at his old school they were having some financial issues and some teachers had to be let go, but since my dad is a really good teacher they pulled some strings and got him to teach at Tokyo University. Which he doesn't mind cause he's able to push his students learning capabilities and the students don't mind cause he's one of the "cool teachers" and to some girls, one of the "cute teachers", but they know he's married so they don't try anything and if they did…well…lets just say my mom would teach them a lesson, hehehe. He's probably where I got my smarts, humor, and some looks from.

"Morning Izumi." My mom smiled as he started sitting down.

"Morning Dad!" I said finishing up my breakfast and putting my dish away.

"Hey Dad, what's another name for a helpful Eskimo?" I said walking back into the room.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What is another name for a helpful Eskimo Mikan?" he wondered.

"A Cool Aide!" I laughed.

"Oh! Good one honey! I'll have to tell my classes that one today!" he laughed with me.

"Oh gosh, you are your father's daughter…" Mom said shaking her head while eating her breakfast.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way!" I said hugging my dad. "I'll be going now, I don't want to be late to class!" I exclaimed hugging my mom and saying goodbye to both of them.

"Bye Mikan." Mom said smiling/waving after me.

"Bye honey! Have a grrrreat day at school!" Dad said with a goofy smile as I left.

'Man I love my parents.' I though walking out of the yard and looking around to spot a moving truck next door. 'Huh…I didn't know that we were expecting new neighbors.' I thought passing by the house. I stopped for brief moment to look at the belongings my new neighbors owned when a voice broke my train of thought.

"Hey you." Said the voice directed at me.

Startled I looked directly at the point of where the voice came from. Standing there was a young boy with short grey hair, green eyes, maybe about 10 or 11. "Oh hello. I didn't see you their. Sorry for staring." I apologized.

"Uh-huh." He said staring at me then going back to pick up a box.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Mikan Sakura, I live next door." I said bowing then pointing towards my house.

"Oh. Hello." He said back while starting to turn away.

'Okay…I think I'll go now?' I thought debating on whether or not to go.

"Youichi! Don't be rude! You have to introduce yourself back!" I heard another voice say, but this time it was a young girl's.

Youichi stopped walking and turned back to me, "Youichi Hijiri" He said bowing with the box in his hands and then leaving into the house.

"Oh. Okay then. Nice to meet you Youichi." I said softly then loudly, hoping he had heard me.

"Geez Youichi…" I heard the girl say. Then I saw I girl come out of the house, jogging towards me. She looked about the same age as Youichi but had short raven hair and…crimson eyes…interesting.

"I sorry for Youichi's rudeness. I'm Aoi." She said bowing.

"That's alright Aoi! I'm Mikan Sakura. And like I said before, I live next door." I said bowing and pointing again.

"Oh! That's cool! Your our new neighbor!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Hehehe. Yup!" I said smiling.

"Well it was nice to meet you Aoi!" I smiled back and then looked at my watch…looks like I was going to be late again. "Ahh! Oh no! I'm going to be late! Well I have to go now Aoi. It was nice meeting you!" I said scurrying away while waving goodbye.

**Normal POV**

"Oh. Okay! Bye Mikan!" Aoi said waving at her while she ran away. "I wonder what she's late for?" she pondered aloud.

"Probably for school." Said a raven haired, crimson-eyed fellow.

"Yeah huh! Your so smart Natsume!" Aoi said turning around to see her older brother wearing a similar uniform to that of Mikan's.

"Are you going to school also?" She said picking up another box.

"Yeah. Have too. Mom said so. Said something about it's bad to miss your first day of school, or something." He said walking out of the yard.

"That's true…wait…but why don't me and Youichi have to go to school today then?" She asked Natsume.

*sigh* "Cause your first day is tomorrow. Don't you listen to anything mom and dad tell you?" he said looking towards his little sister.

"I Do! I just forgot!" Aoi said sticking her tongue at Natsume.

"Well then you do that a lot…" said Youichi coming out to get another box.

"Shut up you jerk-faces!" She said stomping into the house with the box.

"You shouldn't stomp inside the house." Youichi called to her.

"Aghh! You two aggravate me!" Aoi yelled back to both of them.

"Hehehe, see ya Youichi." Natsume chuckled while walking away.

"See ya Natsume." He replied watching Natsume leave and then bringing another box into the house.

**Mikan's POV**

*Brrrring!*

'Crap!' I thought running to my homeroom. 'Good thing Narumi is the teacher today.'

I kept running till I got to room 2-B. "Finally…" I said reaching/opening the door to my class.

"Good morning Mikan-sama!" yelled the fan club guys in my class in unison.

'Yeaaaah…still not used to that…'I thought as I continued to walk and said "Good Morning."

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" said two of my friends. Anna Umenomiya, a girl with semi-long wavy pink hair, she's a great cook, and Nonoko Ogasawara, a girl with semi-long straight light blue that is a genius in chemistry. The two of them aren't related but they hang out with each other so much that you'd think that they were sisters, I doesn't help that they also kind of look like each other. Unlike me they aren't in the "popular group" I'm in, but their still really good friends of mine.

"Good morning Anna! Good morning Nonoko!" I waved at the two of them.

"Good morning Hotaru!" I said to my best friend. Hotaru Imai, she's been my best friend since I met her the 1st time I entered the "popular group" last year. Even though she hardly ever shows her feelings I know that she cares for me deeply, and even though I've only known her a year I feel as if I've known her my entire life! She has very short raven hair that only goes up to her neck, like me she's 5'5, but unlike me she has very pretty violet eyes. Also she is an _absolute _genius! If you gave her an old broken down telephone, she could find a way to turn it into a robot…seriously! She is sooo amazing! She makes different inventions all the time, and even sells them to some people who are willing to buy them…super expensive of course since she is completely and utterly in love with _money._ She takes any money making chances that comes her way and grabs onto it the second it passes by her. Heck she's even made money from taking pictures of me…not very best friend like to take pictures of you when you least expect it, but I still love her!

"Good morning Mikan…you're late _again_." She said not looking away from her book.

"I know…I got distracted. I found out that I have new neighbors! Is in it exciting Hotaru! I met a young boy about 10 or 11, I'm not quite sure, but anyway, his name was…ummm…Oh! Youichi Hijiri and he had short grey hair and green eyes, though his attitude wasn't very polite. Then I met a…" I said till Hotaru interrupted me.

"Hey Baka, shouldn't you be in your seat? Narumi is sure to enter soon." She said still not looking away from her book.

'Was she even listening to me?' I thought as I agreed and went to sit at my seat. Just as I sat down Narumi entered the class in a rather joyful mood, 'Hmmm… I wonder what happened?'

"Good morning class!" Narumi said excitedly as the class quieted down, "I have great news! We have two new students!"

After he finished the class erupted with hope talks of "I hope it's some cute girls." or "Please! Please! Let it be two hot boys!" I was partially hoping for two more girls, or even one boy and one girl, not that I'm hoping for a boy cause I have my Kei.

"The two of you may come in now." Said Narumi making everyone instantly go silent.

To be continued…

* * *

So basically while I was listening to the song "According To You" by Orianthi I though "Hey this would make a good story" so POOF! Here it is! I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it =) I'll be uploading maybe…tomorrow…I think, or later today, not really sure. So if ya can just leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated! X) So till then I'll see ya on the net!

~Larsie0316

V

V

V

V

V**  
!~Bing~!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Students!

According to You 

by Larsie0316

Summery:

Mikan Sakura is a part of the "popular group" in school, has lovable parents, her own fan club, and a stunning boyfriend.  
When I new boy moves in next door though and ultimately her class will she be able to stay in the  
"popular group" or will things turn out for the worst? Better? MxN HxR and some AxY  
~Rated T Just in Case!~

* * *

Disclaimers: 

1) I do not own the anime/manga Gakuen Alice in any way, shape, or form.

So obviously I don't own the characters,

Except the ones I make up for the sake of the story.

2) Also I don't own the song "According To You" to which this story is based around,

Even if I did, which I don't, I Highly doubt that I would be writing this anyway.

Do you?

* * *

Chapter 2: New Students!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Man this guy is taking forever…" said a tall raven-haired guy leaning against a wall.

"Well you hear the class in there, he's probably just giving them a little time to settle down before he brings us in." reasoned a short haired blond boy with blue eyes.

"Of course you'd think so optimistically, Ruka." Responded the previous guy

Ruka Nogi, a 17 year-old teenage boy. He's 5' 10 and half Japanese on his father's side and half French on his mother's side; which is the cause of his blond hair and blue eyes. His hair goes up to just above his eyes, but it's neat and orderly; like his personality. He likes schoolwork more than sports, but when he does sports he's really good, and he is an only child to both his parents. He absolutely adores animals and aspires to become a veterinarian when he is older. He's best friends with a guy named Natsume Hyuuga since they were very little.

"Of course you'd be so impatient, Natsume." he chuckled while Natsume rolled his eyes.

Natsume Hyuuga, a 17 year-old teenage boy that's best friends with Ruka Nogi. He's 5'11 and has short messy raven hair with tantalizing crimson eyes. He's very protective with the people who are the closest to him and hates it when people lie to him or mess with those close to him, but he'll let it slide if the person isn't doing anything aggressively mean to them. People say that he's the complete opposite to his best friend, Ruka, because the way he hates to do schoolwork, but he's still a genius in _any_ subject; he enjoys all kinds of sports; and he doesn't really care for animals, he doesn't hate them or anything it's just more of a "Ruka" thing; and he's not an only child. He moved here with his family along with Ruka's this year because of some rather…complicated reasons that had aroused in their hometown regarding both their families.

"The two of you may come in now." Narumi yelled to the two guys.

"See it didn't take that long." Ruka said reaching for the door.

"Whatever…" Natsume said pushing himself off the wall.

**Mikan's POV**

I looked towards the door wondering who's it going to be when the door opened revealing two teenage guys. 'Oh well.' I mentally sighed seeing no girls. The guys were totally bummed that they weren't two 'fine' girls, while as the girls in class were ecstatic that it was two guys, especially two _'hot'_ guys.

"Class this is Ruka Nogi," he said motioning to the blond-haired blue-eyed guy first, "and Natsume Hyuuga." He finished motioning to the raven-haired crimson-eyed guy last.

'Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga…well I have to agree that they are _handsome_, but the blond one looks nicer than the raven-haired one…wait…' I thought thinking back to this morning, '_Raven_ hair…and _crimson _eyes…that sounds like my new neighbor! What was her name again? Ai?..Aki?...Oh yeah! Aoi!' I curiously looked at the one called Natsume, 'Hyuuga…hmmm, well now that I think about it she didn't say her last name huh? Maybe this is her older brother or something…they defiantly look similar enough to be related.' I contemplated while the two were introducing themselves.

"Hello. My name is Ruka Nogi. I'm 17, best friends with Natsume here," Ruka said while pointing to the guy next to him, "I love animals, and uhh well please take care of us." He finished, bowing at the end.

'He seems really nice, and he's an animal lover, hehehe…I'll have to make up a nickname for you!' I chuckled at the idea.

"As the gay looking teacher here said before, my names Natsume Hyuuga. This guy's my best friend," Natsume said pointing at Narumi and then to Ruka, "I'm also 17, and if you _try_ messing with Ruka or me I'll _personally_ deal with you." He finished making the class go dead quiet.

'Wow…_This _guy! What's his problem, threatening the class like that! Plus he shouldn't call Narumi-sensei gay, even if he looks like it sometimes! It's hurtful to some people!' I thought getting ticked off by the new kid, 'If he is indeed Aoi's older brother or something then I'm glad she didn't turn out to be like him.' I mentally shook my head in approval. 'He acts more like that Youichi boy. Youichi…he was moving stuff into that house also. Does he live with them? He has a _different_ last name though if I remember correctly.' I mulled over till Narumi's voice broke my train of thought.

"So does anyone have any questions for your new classmates?" he asked to the class as almost everyone exploded with excitement and questions. "Okay, okay we'll only do 3, one for each of them and one for both of them." Narumi explained as people raised their hands franticly, like mad people.

"Okay Sumire, you first." He said calling on a green-haired girl.

**Normal POV**

"Hi I'm Sumier Shouda, and this question is for the both of you, so yeah, do you guys have girlfriends?" she asked as almost every girl in the class got loud, wondering herself if they did or didn't.

Ruka looked to Natsume to see if they should answer or not and seeing as he just shrugged to him, Ruka answered, "Nope. Me and Natsume are single." Making the same girls squeal with excitement.

"Okay next will be Anna." Narumi pointed to Anna.

"Hi, My names Anna Umenomiya, and my questions for Ruka. Umm so since you love animals, what's your favorite animal?" she asked rather shy.

"Oh well that's a hard one." Ruka started to explain, "I love all animals equally, but I guess my favorite one would have to be a rabbit." He ended smiling at Anna, making her blush very slightly.

"Lastly, we have Koko with the question for Natsume." Narumi said pointing to a boy with sandy colored hair and a goofy smile; making everyone else disappointed that they weren't called.

"Hey I'm Kokoroyomi, but you can call me Koko! Okay so Natsume, I was wondering if your eye color is natural or are you just wearing contacts?" he asked smiling. Some people were complaining that his question was stupid and that it shouldn't count, while others were also wondering about his eye color, thinking surely that he was indeed wearing contacts.

Natsume sighed before he replied, "No. This is my natural eye color." Making everyone, including the complainers, awestruck at his answer. People always ask this question to him, and frankly, Natsume saw it as very annoying.

"Okay now that the questions are done, both Ruka and Natsume need people to escort them around the school to show them around today, will Yuu please escort Ruka and Mikan please escort Natsume." Narumi-sensei calmly stated as people were complaining that it wasn't fair and that they wanted to escort ether one of the two.

**Mikan's POV**

'What? I have to escort the rude guy! No way! I can't do that. I have to object.' I decided while standing up. "Narumi-sensei! I don't see why I have too escort Hyuuga, no offence of course," I said trying not to offend Hyuuga, "As you can tell there are plenty of others who might prefer to give a tour of the school to ether one of the new students." I explained hoping to get out of it.

"Since you're the Vice-President and Yuu is President of your class's Student Council I find it to be most suitable that both of you help introduce your two new classmates around the school." He replied nonchalantly.

"Well that might be true sensei, but Yuu isn't even hear today." I rebutted while pointing to his empty seat.

"Oh! I didn't even notice!" he said laughing.

'Wow, great way of keeping track of your students.' I shook my head at my inattentive teacher as he was thinking of another student to take Yuu's place.

"Well then…Hotaru! You will escort Ruka around today!" he replied joyfully.

Hotaru looked up from her book and calmly placed in on her desk while she stood up, "Yes, Narumi-sensei." and then glancing, no _glaring_ back towards me she sat back down to continue reading.

'Crap.' I thought knowing that I'll be hearing about this from Hotaru later, and _man_ that won't be pleasant. 'Damn.' I mentally cursed again while sitting back down.

"Great! Then Ruka, Natsume if you can both go and sit next to Hotaru and Mikan." He motioned to our general direction. "For the rest of you, and seeing as we have new students, today's a free day!" Narumi said quickly leaving the classroom. As soon as he did the class erupted in loud chatter.

As Ruka approached the desk next to Hotaru I could hear him say, "Hello Hotaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said flashing a smile towards Hotaru.

She looked at him then looked back to her book, "Imai"

"Excuse me?" Ruka said confused.

"Imai. My name is Hotaru Imai." She explained still reading.

"Oh, well then it's a pleasure to meet you Hotaru Imai." He said nervously smiling.

'Interesting…' I thought, but not long before something, or rather someone, interrupted my thoughts.

Finally Natsume had reached the desk next to me. Instead of saying something to me like Ruka did with Hotaru, he just dropped his bag onto the desk and brought out a manga book from his pocket.

'Must have big pockets…?' I thought, wondering how he got an entire manga into his pants. 'Well since it looks like he won't be saying anything to me I guess I should introduce myself.'

"Hello Hyuuga. I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." I friendly said to him.

He looked my way and then looked back to his manga and said, "Hi."

'Hmm, reminds me of Hotaru a little.' I mentally chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well I just want to welcome you to Alice Academy! I'm Vice-President of our class's student council, like Narumi-sensei said before, and I just wanted to make sure that you understand the you just can't openly threat the class the way you did right now. Okay?" I explained to him, he didn't respond though.

'Wow. You can at least talk back.' I mentally said to him. 'Well he probably already knows that from his previous school, I mean it's common knowledge to know that kind of thing.' I reassured myself.

"And…I just wanted to say that it's rude for you to call Narumi-sensei 'gay'. It's a hurtful word and even thought he might look like it sometimes, you shouldn't use that word." I said sternly and facing him, hoping to get the point across to him.

**Natsume's POV**

After a brief moment of thinking I finally looked up from my manga and turned towards her, "So you don't object that he does in fact looks 'gay'?"

"Well yeah, sometimes." she clearly said. "But that doesn't mean that you have to use that word." she repeated.

"But you did just say that he does, and if he does, then it's more than likely that he is, making that argument of yours invalid." I smartly replied. 'Man I love doing that to people.' I mentally smirked while I heard her stammer on her words and say something about 'Not say that word to anyone else' and then turning forward again. 'Like I'd _actually_ listen to her, Ha.' I thought continuing with my manga.

"So can I ask where you and Ruka transferred from?" I heard her say to me.

'Does she always talk this much?' I wondered as I read my manga. "No." I answered back.

**Normal POV**

"Oh okay then," Mikan said while getting up from her seat, "I'll leave you to read your manga then." Afterward she walked over to Hotaru's desk leaving Natsume to read his manga in peace, but not for long as people in the class walked up to him and tried talking to him, making him even more annoyed.

"Hotaru!" Mikan wined bending down to Hotaru's desk and putting her head down, "That Hyuuga guy is difficult to talk with."

"Yeah he's always like that, well for the most part." Ruka said laughing while Mikan raised her head to look at him, "I'm Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you…?" he paused hoping for a name.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan exclaimed while getting up and walking over to Ruka's desk and bowing.

"Oh! Well then, nice to meet you Mikan Sakura." Ruka said smiling back, "I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation with Imai." He apologized.

"That's okay!" Mikan smiled back, "She probably wouldn't have answered back to me anyway." She responded in a hushed voice in Ruka's ear, hoping Hotaru wouldn't hear, "She tends to block me out a lot." She said still whispering and ended with a laugh.

"Oh, hahaha I see." Ruka chuckled as he joined in with Mikan.

"Pyon!" Mikan randomly said

"Excuse me?" Ruka said confused

"Pyon, Ruka-pyon! That's what I'm going to call you!" Mikan smiled while Ruka was still confused, "You said that you like rabbits, and rabbits make a 'pyon' sound when they hop!" she laughed. "I hope you don't mind!" Mikan said staring at Ruka.

"Oh no, that's okay." Ruka said laughing nervously afterward.

"Awesome! You can just call me Mikan!" Mikan said pointing to face.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Ruka said taken back a little at her statement.

"Sure it is! All my friends call me by my name, and your defiantly one of my new friends!" she joyfully explained.

"Okay then…Mikan" Ruka said smiling at his newfound friend.

*Brrrring!*

"Oh that's the bell!" Mikan exclaimed, "Now's the time you may exit your class to go to the bathroom, get a drink of water, or any other thing, but be sure to be inside the class before the bell rings again, _thought_ you probably knew that already from you previous school, right?" she explained.

"Yeah, but that's okay." Ruka responded

"Well I have to go meet up with someone right now, so I'll see you before the bell rings! Bye!" Mikan said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Oh! Sakura…I mean Mikan!" Ruka said hoping Mikan heard him, lucky for him she did.

"Yeah?" she questioned while Ruka walked towards her.

"Can you possibly show me where the restrooms are?" Ruka said scratching his head.

"Oh! Of course!" Mikan said delightfully, "Actually I can show you! I pass by them all the time to go meet up with the person!" she explained

"Cool let's go then." He responded. As the two were about to reach the door, someone suddenly called to Ruka.

"Hey Ruka!" Natsume said strolling over to the two people, getting away from the people crowding around him.

"Yeah Natsume?" Ruka questioned.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"I'm just showing him where the restrooms are." Mikan answered.

"Oh…well then I'm coming too." Natsume said walking and opening the door.

"Why?" Mikan asked while she and Ruka went through the door.

"Obviously I need to know where it is too smart one." He responded while following Mikan alongside Ruka.

"Oh. Of _course_." Mikan said showing Natsume an obvious forced smile while Ruka shook his head at his best friend.

After a few of minutes of non-stop bickering between Mikan and Natsume, and the several failed attempts to stop them from Ruka they finally reached the guys destination.

"Okay well, here are the restrooms." Mikan motioned to both the boys and girls doors.

"Thank you Mikan." Ruka smiled

"Your welcome Ruka-pyon!" she smiled back and then turning to Natsume, "Well?"

"Well what?" Natsume said opening the door to the guy's restroom and then going inside.

"What?" Mikan exclaimed as she watched the door close, "Are you serious? Not even a simple 'Thank You'?" she said to Natsume, hoping that he heard her.

"I'm sorry Mikan, Natsume usually doesn't say 'Thank you' to people." Ruka sighed

"Oh, okay. I'll let it go this time." Mikan said shaking her head when she heard someone call her name.

"Mikan!" someone yelled to her. As she looked around for the familiar voice, she finally spotted its owner.

"Rei!" Mikan yelled back smiling, then turning back to Ruka, "I have to go now, bye!" she finished then leaving quickly to the guy. As she rushed to the guy, leaving Ruka where she had left him, he watched where Mikan was rushing to when Natsume came out of the restroom.

"Where's the short annoying one?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Over there with that guy." He said pointing at Mikan and Rei. As luck would have it, right as Natsume finally found where Ruka was pointing to, she was kissing the guy she was with.

Annoyed, Natsume asked, "Who the hell is that?"

"Supposedly his name is 'Rei', and by the looks of it Mikan's boyfriend." Ruka said nonchalantly.

"Huh. Interesting." Natsume responded, still looking at the two people. Right now Rei had Mikan in his arms and they were having a casual conversation.

"Let's go, I'm getting sick looking at the two of them." Natsume finally said while walking back to class.

"Okay." Ruka said catching up to him, leaving the two "love birds" alone.

**With Mikan and Rei**

"So? You wanna come with me?" Rei asked.

"I don't' know…it's a school night. I don't know if my parents would let me." Mikan said reluctantly.

"Come on! It'll be fun! It's just a party! Just tell them that your gonna go over to Hotaru's house to study or something." He responded.

"No way! I couldn't _lie_ to my parents! If my mom found out she would _kill_ me! Literally!" she said shocked at his words.

"How would she find out Mikan? Honestly, _who's_ gonna tell them?" he rebutted.

"Well…okay…as long as I'm home before 11." She answered sternly.

"That's my girl!" he said smiling then kissing her, "Well the bells gonna ring soon so I'll see ya at lunch right?" he asked playfully.

Mikan playfully smacked him and said, "Of course Rei!"

"Okay then, bye." He said kissing her head.

"Bye!" she smiled then hastily walked back to her class. Only if Mikan knew what Rei was actually thinking of, she would have answered him differently…

**Ruka's POV**

'Where's Mikan?' I thought looking to the door and then to the clock, 'Imai said the bell was going to ring soon.' Then I saw the door open to reveal a teacher, probably in his late 30's to early 40's, with slicked hair parted down the middle of his head, a pair of glasses at the tip of his nose, studious looking cloths, and oddly enough a frog on his shoulder. I could tell by how silent the class went when he entered the classroom that he was probably a strict teacher that no one liked.

'Man it's a good thing the bell hasn't ra-', *Brrrring!* '-ng…yet…' I thought a little too late. 'This sure sucks for Mikan.' I sighed when the door opened, reveling a panting Mikan. 'Dang, missed it by a few seconds.' I thought looking at the teacher and back to Mikan.

"I'm sorry for being late Jinno-sensei." Mikan bowed apologetically while the teacher called Jinno stared at her.

"Okay Sakura. You may go to your seat now, and you have three days of after school detention." He responded pointing to her seat.

"Yes Jinno-sensei." She responded then walking back to her seat looking rather angry.

"Let it be reminded," Jinno-sensei started in a serious tone, "if that was someone _other than_ Sakura, a Vice-President in the Student Council, their punishment would have been more severe."

'Wow, this teacher _is_ strict.' I thought amazed and slightly scared.

"Now I understand that I have two new students in this class today. Please stand and introduce yourself." He said looking around the class.

'Damn.' I mentally cursed as I stood up and he turned to me.

"My name is Ruka Nogi. It's a pleasure to be in your class Jinno-sensei." I said bowing then sitting back down. A couple seconds went on when Natsume finally stood up, good thing too, it looked like Jinno was getting impatient.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." I heard Natsume say while bowing and then sitting in his seat.

'Whew! It looks like Natsume doesn't want to start anything with the teacher. Good thing I was wrong, I was certain that he wasn't going to bow to him.' I mentally sighed with relief.

"Good." I could hear Jinno say, "Now let Miss. Sakura's mistake be a lesson to the both of you. I do _not_ tolerate any bad behavior or tardiness within my mathematics class." He finished facing the chalkboard.

"Now," he said writing some equations on the board while the class got out their pencils and papers, "I want everyone to finish these 10 problems on the board in 6 minutes. At the end I will choose 2 people to come up and answer them…you may start, Now." He announced as everyone rushed to finish.

**Natsume's POV**

'Do I have to do this?' I thought while lazily sitting back in my seat, 'I already know this, it's so easy.' Finally I convinced myself that I would do it so that it would give me something to do, unfortunately I finished it so fast that I had extra time so I decided to sit back and relax.

"Hey" I heard a person whisper to me. I looked at the direction of the noise and found annoying girl looking at me in the corner of her eye.

"What?" I whispered back at her annoyed, she was interrupting my relaxing time.

"Why aren't you doing the work? You're going to get called on if Jinno sees that you're not doing anything." She responded looking at me while still doing the work, but by the looks of it she looked about or almost done.

"Don't care." I whispered back, making her think that I wasn't doing the work. I looked to the clock to check the time, making sure that I still had time to relax, 'Great now's theirs only a few minutes left. Tsk. Their goes my relaxing period.' I thought annoyed.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though." She responded turning her attention back to the front of the class.

**Normal POV**

"Times up!" Jinno said making most of the students uneasy seeing as they didn't finish.

"Now 1-5 will go to Sakura, and 6-10 will go to Hyuuga. Hopefully all that chatting you two did didn't distract you from the equations on the board." He said somewhat glaring at the two of them as they approached the board.

'Damn it, why does it seem that the majority of the time I'm trying to be helpful to someone, I get in trouble.' Mikan thought writing her work on the board, 'I just hope Hyuuga doesn't get chewed out for not doing the work.' She thought looking at Natsume in the corner of her eye, but to her surprise she saw that Natsume had the work done and even had the correct answers. 'What the hell? I thought he didn't do the work. He even acted like he didn't do it! What a jerk!' Mikan thought angrily as she scribbled down her answers.

After they finished writing their work on the board the two went to sit back down as Jinno looked over their working hoping to catch a bunch of mistakes, since the two talked a majority of the time, even though it didn't seem like it to them at the time. As Jinno looked over their work his eyes became big as he realized that every single one of them was correct, of course he expected Mikan to answer them correctly since she's one of his star pupils, but Natsume came as a huge surprise. The equations he wrote on the board were extremely hard, well, he always writes extremely hard questions as a way to push his students to _really_ think in the beginning of class, but he was just flabbergasted at the thought a new kid answered them completely correct.

"Good job Sakura and *cough* Hyuuga. You got all the correct answers." Jinno said turning to his class, making all the students gasp in astonishment.

'As expected of Natsume…making everyone amazed by his skills.' Ruka mentally shook his head while quietly chuckling, 'I can see another one of his fan clubs starting already…and I think mine too…great.' He sighed sadly thinking of that last thought.

The rest of the day went along relatively smoothly, with teachers coming and going, the introductions of Ruka and Natsume over and over again as a teacher would come in, guys and girls would talk/try to talk with ether Ruka or Natsume, but now it was lunch time and Mikan was stuck showing them around since Hotaru _absolutely_ didn't want to do it.

"And here's where you pick from the _enormous_ selection of lunch tables that's provided for you." Mikan sarcastically said motioning to the lunch area; it wasn't particularly small but it wasn't big ether. "Soo…good luck finding a good table. Bye!" She said walking in the direction of a rather exclusive table area before she got tugged back by a certain annoyed guy.

"You were seriously just about to leave us here standing like a bunch of idiot 'new kids'?" Natsume said towards the shocked girl.

"Well yeah actually. I mean…where I sit only certain people are allowed to sit there, and since you guys are new you wouldn't be apart of it since you only got here today…*sigh*_but_ since you are new…I guess they wouldn't mind if you guys sat their just for today." She said rethinking her argument.

"Well this way." She said walking back towards the exclusive looking tables.

'Who knows maybe they'll end up like me and join'! She thought optimistically, but then quickly replaced it with a cartoony representation of angry people yelling at her and things just going terribly wrong for her, Natsume, and Ruka; thus making her concerned.

To be continued…

* * *

Done! Finally this chapter is done! =) I'm sorry that this chapter was long, boring, not really that eventful, and took a little longer that I thought it was going to be =.= But I hope everyone reading it enjoyed it anyway =D

I want to thank Rock'nRollRocker66, katrina11, Kylee-Cat, xxDeadInsidexx, Liquidgold, mikasa LEE, and I've Perfected Imperfection for Story Alerting, Favoriting, or Reviewing my story so, "Thank You! X]"

I've Perfected Imperfection: Thank you for reviewing! I know I'll probably have some more grammar mistakes throughout the rest of the story, but I'll over look it some more to make sure it can be as close to grammatically correct as possible! X)

Kylee-Cat: Thank you! I'll for sure go to the end with this story! Or at least I'll try EXTRA hard too! |D

xxDeadInsidexx: Thank you! ^-^ I hope you like this chapter!

mikasa LEE: Thank you for your review! :P

If you can _please_ leave a review, it would be _greatly_ appreciated! Thank you! X)  
So till then I'll see ya on the net!

~Larsie0316

V

V

V

V

V

**!~Bing~!**


End file.
